Broken World
by xxCelestiaMCxx
Summary: Years have passed, and Minecraftia is now inhabited by mobs and only mobs. All the players are gone. Notch and Herobrine are dying. The summary is absolutely useless. T for stuff. :D
1. Prologue

Hello everypeoples! I have two things to say before we start the story.

1. I'm not dead and I'm not giving up on any of my stories. I have big plans for them, unlike those authors who do really well the first few chapters and are then like, yeah, sorry guys, I'm out. I just haven't had a lot of time, but half-term starts next week and I'm also planning on making an update schedule.

2. The 24 chapters after this one (yep, I planned that far) are gonna be about the characters, but not like boring, old, fact-file-type stuff. No, they're gonna be pieces of the story that tell you a bit about the characters while being linked to previous chapters. I used logic.

I'm really excited for this. So please, leave a review with the hashtag #CelestiaIsBack if you like the story/are happy that I'm organising my life/are happy that I'm getting an update schedule/anything else. YAYA!

* * *

(? POV)

The world of Minecraftia is split into many biomes and sub-biomes. But now all the players have left, deciding Minecraft is too old for them. There are no more players, only mobs. The mobs created a new classification of areas: Dark and Light.

The mobs of Dark areas got along fine with the mobs of Light ones. Herobrine ruled the Nether and Dark areas, Notch ruled the Aether and Light areas, and the End was broken and simply scattered across all of Minecraftia. Herobrine and Notch didn't fight, either.

But they couldn't control two worlds each at once. So they used logic.

I rule an area of Minecraftia and another world.  
I cannot manage all these areas at once.  
I am a god.  
I cannot create players.  
I do not want a normal mob to take my place as ruler of Dark or Light areas.

Solution: I make special mobs that are loyal to me.

And they did.

Notch created the Children of Light and put them in different Light areas. Herobrine created the Children of Darkness and put them in different Dark areas. They both created the Void Children, who controlled respawning, the parts that were neither Dark nor Light, and the Void.

Then they retreated to their other worlds, after teaching the Song of the Dark Children to the mobs of Dark areas, and the Song of the Light Children to the mobs of Light areas. They left the Void Children alone, since nobody inhabited the Void. As they had no song, I will simply tell you their names. They are Soulful, Spirit, Winged, Eternal, Blank, Evil, Good and Revolutionary.

One year later, the two gods came back to Minecraftia to find the mobs of Dark singing:

_Twisted, Tainted, Rebel, Hated  
Feared and Silent, Glitched and Faded_

And the mobs of Light singing:

_Hopeful, Peaceful, Loved and Traited_  
_Pure and Perfect, Loyal, Elated_

They were happy with this, and were about to go back to their respective worlds, when they saw a lone player walking on a mountain. She looked tired and about to leave. Notch and Herobrine went up to her and pulled her into the game (as humans control players from their world, which they call Earth, and call Minecraftia's world a mere game).

Her eyes widened and she tried to escape, but it was useless. The gods realised that the mobs would attack her as she was still a player, so they made her into a hybrid, keeping her player form but protecting her from mob attacks.

Notch and Herobrine debated over whether she should be a Child of Light or Darkness, as the last ever known player, but eventually they just made her neither. They introduced her to the Glitched Child, the Hopeful Child and the Eternal Child, and called her the Forgotten Child. Then they vanished and were not seen again for ten years.

All the people who I tell this to now assume I am the Forgotten Child. They are wrong. Who she is, and who they are, are more important.

Let me introduce you to...

* * *

Next chapter coming SOOOOOON!


	2. Kyleigh, The Twisted Child

Right, so in this chapter we meet the first Child!

xMinecraftiaLizziex: It's Celestia. Not Clestia. And, yeah, LOTSA SUGARZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZhiZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

CrazyCerulean: Good! It's meant to sound awesome, and you must read all the other stories. Because I command you to. And yeah, i'm always up for an OC. Make them a hybrid of some sort, please.

ONWAAAAAARDS!

* * *

Kyleigh hummed as she cut the arm off a dead Enderman.

Not all of Minecraftia lives in peace, you know. Some places are full of war and evil, while others are all happy and joyful. And some people live normal lives...

While people like Kyleigh slowly go insane.

She hissed as she saw another dead creeper. Why did they have to get involved in this?

Kyleigh was a charged creeper hybrid, and a crazy one at that. She was sisters with another Child, but she had chosen the Light while Kyleigh preferred to rot in the darkness.

Speaking of rotting, she kicked the body of a mutilated zombie off the cliff.

It didn't matter. More mobs would spawn as long as there was day and night. The stupid zombies would, of course, burn to death, but that didn't matter either.

In this region of Dark, nothing mattered anymore.

They had been fighing with a nearby Dark area, and it was a tie so far. Because more mobs would spawn every night, and troops would be replenished. Kyleigh led the mobs of this place, and another Child led the opposing army.

Everyone called this area Round, even though it wasn't. They called it Round because its inhabitants were fighting on and on, never stopping to take a rest or heal their wounds except when the day came.

Kyleigh's job was to take the bodies of the dead mobs and bring them to the base, so they could be made into spawn eggs. She stopped at a blaze's body. All its blaze rods had been crushed around it, killing it instantly. She scooped up the powder and put it and the head into a chest that she was carrying.

As usual, after collecting the bodies of fallen mobs, Kyleigh walked up to the tall building that had rainbow-coloured smoke coming out of the top. As she headed inside, a few mobs walked, flew or teleported towards her.

"How many fallen?" an enderman asked.

"Two hundred and sssseventy three," she replied.

"Type of mobs lost most commonly?" a blaze hummed.

"Sssskeletonssss."

"Mobs collected from the other side?" a spider crawled up to sit on the enderman's head.

"One hundred and ssssixty five."

"Okay, that will be all, you can get on with your jobs now," the blaze nodded and flew off, closely followed by the spider and enderman.

Kyleigh strolled towards a room labelled 'Z-SE-LP STAFF ONLY' and gave the zombie guarding the door an ID card. He gave it back to her after checking it and allowed her in. She searched for zombie parts and put them all in a pile. Next, she moved them into a basket and climbed up the ladder at the side of an oversized, steaming cauldron. She tipped the whole basket in, and the water bubbled and turned green.

The next door was simply labelled 'Z-SE', and here she saw the water being pumped into shells. There were a good amount of mobs working here, and the first group added different substances to the mixture while the second group painted them to make zombie spawn eggs. Kyleigh grabbed a finished one and tossed it onto the ground, spawning a zombie who stood there awkwardly. She turned to a creeper who she knew could speak zombie, and hissed something at it. The creeper nodded and groaned at the zombie, who understood and went about its task.

This went on for a while, supervising different mob spawning facilities, until one of the leader mobs, a creeper named Paul, came up to her. He looked worried.

"What is the matter, sss?" she laughed. "You look ssssad."

"I'm not ssssad, I'm ssscared," he sighed. "Another Child hassss come, sssshe wantssss to talk to you."

"Who issss it?"

"Sssshe callssss hersssself the Tainted Child."

"Tell her to come to my room, but sssshe'd better be quick, sss," Kyleigh replied. "I have lotssss to do."

"Very well, sss, but be careful."

She headed up to her room and sat in a chair for a few minutes before she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

A magma cube hybrid walked into the room and sat down on the other side of the desk. "Sssso what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I don't want-y this war to go on any longer," the girl told her solemnly.

"Neither do I, sss, I don't even remember why it sssstarted."

"I don't-y either."

Kyleigh played with a pencil. "The mobssss of my land have been working very hard today. I think we sssshould have one more day of fighting sssso their work doesn't go to wasssste."

"Yes, the same-y with my mobs."

"Sssso issss it a trussse tomorrow?"

"I accept," the Tainted Child smiled.

"Well, ssssee you tomorrow, Ssssophie!"

"Goodbye, Kyleigh-y!"

The girl left, and Kyleigh smiled. Maybe the world wasn't so cruel after all.

She walked into an adjoining room and picked up a bag of spawn eggs. She put one hand inside and pulled out a slime egg. Kyleigh tossed it from hand to hand for a minute, then smashed it into the floor. A medium slime spawned, and she grabbed it quickly. There was a water tank in the corner of the room. Kyleigh grinned, pulling out a dagger with her free hand.

"Time for ssssome fun, sss..."

As I said, Kyleigh was pretty crazy.

She stabbed the slime multiple times, then threw a healing potion on it, which stopped it from dying but kept its wounds open. Kyleigh pulled off the lid of the water tank and threw a water breathing potion on the slime, dunking it in the water shortly afterwards. It tried to escape, but couldn't hop. Eventually, the potion wore off, and three tiny slimes appeared in its place, drowning within a minute.

Kyleigh smiled and drained the water with a flip of a lever. "Sssslimessss are fun becausssse they ssssplit into other sssslimessss when they die," she talked to herself as the last bit of greenish water vanished. "I prefer zombiessss, though, they are a little tougher to kill, sss."

* * *

So that was the Twisted Child - she's basically insane. You guys also got a little preview of the Tainted Child, so you should be happy.

*nothing else to say so turns into a blaze and flies off, not noticing it's raining* AGH! OW! OW! FREAKING TOGGLE DOWNFALL NEVER WORKS!


End file.
